


It's All A Joke

by hawker



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawker/pseuds/hawker
Summary: They were stuck in a school just to kill each other. Mondo hated everyone, but when Kiyotaka sparked an interest in him, he couldn't help but be interested back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mondo's POV. Haven't written DR fics before so bear with me.

A blaring alarm came on, with the _stuffed animal_ popping up on a screen neatly set up in the room. Mondo Oowada woke up, feeling a dull ache in his head, as if he were hungover. Fortunately, after he sat up and caught up with his surroundings, he was not hungover, just very confused. He dozed off for a second until he heard Monokuma’s irritating voice on the screen. He threw his pillow at the screen, as if it was going to do anything, but it made him feel better about himself. Morning announcements were always a nuisance. He couldn’t get used to them.

He got up from his small bed, barely enough to maintain his massive body. He shuffled over to the bathroom to get his things done. As soon as he looked into the mirror, he noticed how exhausted he looked. Like he was dragged out all night and had to do some stupid gang things.

His hair was flat and plopped over his face and ears, the strands becoming tangled within each other. He didn’t look as badass as he did when he had his punch perm all done up and tightly crafted. He looked too much of a _soft boy_ when his hair was down and messy. He took his slick comb from the sink cabinets and started to slick back the mess he had on his head. It only took a few moments to get his pompadour back, the curls sitting nicely and evenly.

Before he could even put on his black overcoat, a knock came upon his door.

_Jeez, what do these fuckers want?_

He slipped on the overcoat, smirking because he always felt superior when he wore it. He felt so much power when he adorned himself in it. It was sleek and smooth. Just like him, he could say.

Carefully opening the door, Mondo peeked out and saw a familiar face. He was tall and lean, with a perfect stature every time he stood and spoke. He was dressed in a fine white uniform, bringing out the brightness in his eyes. Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Some called him Taka, but they were nowhere friends to even begin calling each other nicknames. He was too uptight, Mondo thought, he had a stick up his ass every time he did anything. He was stiff and too formal. Mondo hated that, it was the polar opposite of how he was. Casual and carefree.

Kiyotaka spoke loudly, but it definitely grabbed Mondo’s attention, especially since he was still half-asleep. “Good morning! I would like for all of us to meet in the dining hall for some breakfast! I hope to see you there!” He had too much energy at eight in the morning… it was _annoying_.

Mondo just shut the door on him after giving Kiyotaka a curt nod, but he wasn’t even sure he was going to go. All of the students, excluding himself of course, were just too weak. There was that woman, Sakura, she probably was the only one who could stand a chance against him. Everyone else was too pathetic to stand up to him. Their talents were meaningless to him.

However, there wasn’t much else he could do besides sit his room and stare at the walls. There was nothing to do, nothing to see, nothing to discuss. He wanted to sit it out and ignore everyone so badly, but it looked like he had no choice in the matter. If it was a killing game, he didn’t want to be the first one to look suspicious. They would suspect him anyway for looking threatening; he always got that comment on his appearance.

As Mondo reached the dining hall, all of the other students were already there. Some stood outside of the door, probably due to anxiety and nervousness. It was a tough thing to just be trapped inside a school without any explanation. He understood that getting out was probably going to be better for everyone. But with all the coverings on the windows, it looked impossible at the moment. He shrugged and went inside the dining hall.

There was a loud chattering immediately upon entering, everyone talking amongst themselves with fear in their guise. It was all a joke. Mondo couldn’t help but roll his eyes and shove his hands into his pockets, walking among them and ignoring every single one. He didn’t have to deal with them if he didn’t want to.

Before he could even gather his thoughts, Kiyotaka was already speaking about having a meeting every morning. It was ridiculous to conspire with everyone like that. Everyone was already in fear that someone was going to make a move, why have everyone trust one another when there was already someone that was going to strike out. The more trust you put into people, the more difficult it would become. But why did he have to be stuck with all of them? He never wanted to be in the same room as _sheep_.

His thoughts were silenced when Kiyotaka kept speaking. He was very adamant about becoming the leader of the so-called operation. He should have realized that it was a mistake, he was exposing himself to the enemies within the crowd. He didn’t care too much about him, but it could easily get him killed. Mondo wasn’t really in the mood to see dead bodies and have to _investigate_ them. Maybe the students would be too afraid and not even do anything, and the whole thing would ride out smoothly.

As soon as the meeting was over and everyone got their meal, Mondo headed to his room to take a break from all the social interaction. All of it didn’t mean a thing to him. He just wanted to be alone and plan an escape. He had things to do. Laying around and listening to bullshit was definitely at the bottom of his list.

But his relaxation would soon end when another knock came upon his door. He was already exhausted and it was barely nine in the morning. As long as it kept him busy, he supposed it was okay to answer it. Of course, it had to be Kiyotaka.

Mondo sighed. “What is it now?”

Kiyotaka jumped a little bit, probably surprised that Mondo even spoke. “M-Mondo Oowada! We are all going to scope out the area! Would you like to come?”

Mondo blankly nodded, kind of mesmerized how professional Kiyotaka behaved, regardless of all the killing things. He kind of admired that, but there was nothing beyond that. He could only respect people who didn’t panic all the time.

\------

After a few days had passed, where the group would just check out the hallways and the small places that were offered to them for entertainment, a killing had happened. Mondo was actually surprised that it had happened, but he doubted there was any skillful planning that went into it. Students in panic never acted on logic, just emotion. He observed the crime scene, shocked at how gory the scene was. Poor Sayaka.

The investigation begun and everyone was on their toes to look for clues. He didn’t want to do it, but he really didn’t want to be killed if they ended up not solving the case correctly. Everyone grouped together to search for clues, but he decided to isolate himself and search on his own. Naturally, the group “leader” had to pair up with him so he wasn’t alone. Kiyotaka dragged along his side to help him.

They walked a distance apart, Mondo making the atmosphere gloomy and dark. He did not want anyone too close to him, or he would have to pick a fight. Kiyotaka was pretty quiet, he only spoke when he needed to. But when he did, he was bursting with energy and motivation. He really did put forth a lot of effort in the search.

After a while of looking through the room and the gym and such, Kiyotaka finally decided to speak up.

“Mondo, what is that you like to do?” It must have took him a while to think of a casual question, since he hesitated to say it.

“None of your business,” is what Mondo coughed up in an instant. It was not necessary to be digging into someone’s life if they weren’t going to know each other too long.

“Studying truly challenges the mind, it is essential to keep your mind occupied. I like to use my free time to learn and observe new things,” Kiyotaka droned on. Mondo didn’t even ask, yet he found that he just had to share his life.

That was probably the only interaction they had for a while until the class trial. Kiyotaka tended to _cling_ to him though, like he wanted to become closer but didn’t know how to approach the subject. Mondo chose to ignore it. If he grew balls, it wouldn’t be so hard for him. But he thought about it and even he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Kiyotaka. There was an intimidating aura about him, or something else entirely. Perhaps he was jealous of his skill in the education field when he never did the best in it.

But at the class trial, they presented their evidence with confidence and clarity, like they were actually a team. Mondo was happy that he contributed and wasn’t a complete loser in the trial, and as soon as they found out the culprit was Leon, he had to witness the brutal death. It was sad, really, how it was an act of self-defense and he was sentenced to death because of some crazy bitch who couldn’t stay off the stage for too long. It was too hectic for him to even comprehend. How can someone be so desperate to get back to their fake life?

\------

Days passed after the class trial, Leon’s place in the dining hall being empty. It wasn’t long before Mondo accepted the fact that he would either have to kill or be killed. People could become animals when kept in captivity, so he realized that it wouldn’t be too long before another killing happened. But he took the time to actually observe the school some. The second floor was open for him to explore, and it was kind of nice to have more things to do instead of sitting around in the same areas.

He liked the swimming pool, it was nice to take the edge off once in a while. He found that it was the safest place to get some quiet when everyone was being so chaotic.

One day he found himself alone in the pool, so he took a few laps around the edges and practiced his speed. But, after an hour or so, someone came through. It was close to nighttime so he was surprised someone was out of their room and trying to get a swim in. He thought it would be Aoi, but to his surprise, it was Kiyotaka.

He must not have noticed Mondo because he was barely wearing anything, not even a swimsuit. He was just in his underwear, goose prickles forming on the surface of his skin. The pool area was kept slightly cooler than the rest of the place. He was about to jump but he nearly shouted when he saw Mondo sitting along the edge of the pool, minding his own business.

“M-Mondo?” He looked confused, but it was Mondo who was confused that the so-called leader was about to break some rules for being out of his room past nighttime. Kiyotaka blinked slowly and forced a smile. “I have a swimming buddy!” He lowered himself into the pool instead of jumping in, kind of a distance away from Mondo.

Mondo was feeling a little disappointed that they still kept their distance with each other. They did help with the investigation together, so he thought that it was alright to at least chat sometimes. Maybe once in a while. Maybe once a week.

He swam over to the other side of the pool where Kiyotaka was, and settled himself by him. Somehow, he had a strong fragrance. It wasn’t bad, it was good actually. He smelled like cinnamon and it smelled like home kind of, but he didn’t say anything about it. It was a little weird to smell the guy next to you and think about it.

“You asked what I do. Well, I bash heads of the fuckers who mess with me and I lead my bike gang. That’s about it.” Mondo shrugged, thinking it was no big deal to talk about yourself. He needed to not feel so alone sometimes.

Kiyotaka nodded slowly. “But what about now? Y-You don’t have your bike gang right now so what do you do, when you’re alone I mean?” He gritted his teeth, as if he was going to regret asking.

Mondo didn’t know what to say. He really didn’t do anything. He kind of hung out by himself, ignoring everyone else. “Well I… don’t do anything. But don’t tell nobody that. I’m not some kind of loser.” He huffed.

Kiyotaka could only nod vigorously. His competence could be trusted. Mondo couldn’t tell what it was but there was something about him that intrigued him. They had no similarities and he kind of hated the guy, but there was _something._

They just relaxed for the rest of the time, even past the nighttime announcement. It was so much more soothing when everything was quiet and at ease.

Mondo couldn’t help but glimpse at Kiyotaka a few times, who appeared to be lost in his thoughts. He wanted to know why he was breaking the rules, but he didn’t want to ruin the serenity. It’s not like he cared anyway, they wouldn’t become friends. But Kiyotaka had such a calming aura. His body just radiated energy all the time, but it was always a different kind of energy.

The water rippled ever so gently, lulling Mondo slightly. He could have fallen asleep right in there, but that was against the rules obviously. He saw what happened when the rules were broken, so he stayed awake. He looked towards Kiyotaka, and his eyes trailed down his neck, taking in the details. He just couldn’t stop looking. He looked so weak underneath his uniform, but he was finely built and he was muscular. His shoulders were broad and toned, his chest being equally the same. He definitely kept up with his appearance, even if it didn’t seem like it. Mondo’s eyes started to travel further down until he stopped himself.

_God, what is wrong with me? I need to go._

Mondo leaped out of the water, startling Kiyotaka. They stared at each other for a long moment. He didn’t say anything, neither did Mondo. That was the end of the night for both of them. Mondo stormed off without looking back, and he quickly went to his room.

He was breathing heavily by the time he got to his room, unsure of what was going on in his mind. He shook his head violently, collapsing into his bed. He didn’t know what to think. That was so strange for him to do, he’s never wanted to explore someone’s body.

_I’m just tired. That’s it._

With his final thoughts, Mondo passed out in his bed, without even changing into something more comfortable sleep in. The last thing he remembered was the cinnamon scent, and he went into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo is a huge homo.

Days went by where Mondo just ignored everyone. His heart ached and he was too tired to get out of his bed. They didn’t have any alcohol that he could pour down his dry throat and forget about all his problems. He was stuck in a school with people he didn’t even know. He had a feeling he would never see his gang again. It was all such a hassle to him, he never _asked_ to be a part of some sick killing game. He doesn’t remember ever consenting to something as bizarre as that… why would he?

But he also questioned his mind and where it was going. The last time he heard from Kiyotaka was when he knocked on his door, calmly asking if he would be joining them for breakfast. He hastily refused, kind of nervous about Kiyotaka. The next day, he knocked on the door again. But Mondo gave him the same answer, he was either too tired or just not hungry. Mondo only went to the dining hall when everyone else had gone their own ways. He really did not want to see any of them.

He was falling into a sort of a slump. It was really a drag to him, especially since he hardly ever got emotional about things like this. What was “this”? He had no clue. Was it being trapped or was it _something else_?

Mondo had been in his room for three days, as far as everyone knew, he could have been dead. But he was positive that Kiyotaka was reporting to them that he was still alive, he just knew he would. He was such a good leader, so admirable and strong-willed. He was overdramatic, but he was great at getting his message across to everyone. The students needed someone to lead them and cheer them on, it was a good thing Kiyotaka put himself into that position, even if some people objected.

The nighttime announcement blared on the screen, worsening Mondo’s headache that he had all day. That stuffed bear, Monokuma, was the most annoying thing that he had ever experienced, and he had met some _irritating_ people. Nothing was worse than Monokuma’s screeching and laughing. It was absolutely revolting to listen to.

It was time for him to go into another dreamless sleep, as he had done every night until then. He didn’t want to think about anything. Not about his brother, not about the killing game, not about anything. But when he closed his eyes and rested for a bit, a knock came upon his door. He had a feeling he knew who it was. He already memorized the knocking pattern, hard and fast but only four times.

“Mondo, do you need any assistance?” Kiyotaka asked, but with a hint of anxiety in his voice. “Is there anything I can do, maybe?”

Mondo sighed, looking up at the ceiling and contemplating whether he should just accept the help. It’s not like he _waited_ for Kiyotaka to come to him, but he kind of wanted it to happen. It was pathetic how he craved some kind of release, but he had to find other ways to cope. He couldn’t become destructive when there were already killings happening. They would immediately point fingers at him if he proved to be reckless and another person died. The class trials were stressful.

Regardless of all his worry, he got up from the bed he lied in for days, stretched, and opened up the door. He was greeted with a smile, which was highly unexpected. He could only imagine how disgusting he must have appeared. His hair was disheveled, his clothes the same from a few days ago, and he probably must have looked like he had gone through havoc.

“You can’t do anything to help me, so don’t bother.” That came out harsher than he had hoped, but it didn’t seem to inflict damage on Kiyotaka. He must have already gotten used to the hostile attitude.

Kiyotaka held out his hands, revealing a small biscuit and a bag of chips. He must have gotten them before the dining hall closed for nighttime. What a sneaky guy. He grinned.

“We didn’t know if you had been eating, so I brought you a small meal. Eat up, you gotta be healthy!” He was so full of energy, and he always had strong vibes radiating off him. Maybe it was the charisma leaking through his pores.

_Why he is doing this? Why can’t he just leave me alone?_ Mondo was conflicted, he wasn’t sure why anyone even cared about if he was eating or not. No one ever worried about him.

“I-I…” _Stop stuttering, what’s wrong with you?_ “Thanks, I guess.” Mondo shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal. In fact, it was a huge deal to him. He wasn’t going to confess that though. Only _softies_ reveal their emotions. Those dumb fluttering and tingling feelings when someone is actually kind to him.

Even after accepting the meal, Kiyotaka wasn’t leaving the doorway. Mondo wanted to just shut the door, but that would have been a little _too_ rude, and he wasn’t trying to be hated by everyone. No one would want to stand near him though if they knew he had been in bed the whole time, just absorbing his own sweat. But this damn guy was persistent.

“Okay, what do you want?” Mondo sighed.

Kiyotaka hesitated for a moment. He quietly answered, “I would like to talk.”

Mondo’s heart was racing at extreme speeds, and he could feel it beating through his throat. What could that mean, what could it be about, what was going to happen? He was stressed already, but he didn’t let that show through his naturally cool demeanor. All he could do was nod and gesture Kiyotaka inside, as if it was expected. Was it… going to be his death? He would be too weak to do a lot of damage if it got to that point.

_I’m being a fucking baby but I am not gonna let someone take me down without a fight._

Kiyotaka strolled around the room, his hands folded behind his back, his boots clacking gently against the wooden floors. He casually darted his eyes around every crevice of the room, and finally took a seat on Mondo’s mess of a bed. He was kind of embarrassed, it must have looked like a disaster.

It was a while before Mondo moved from the door. They just kind of stared at each other for a long time. No words, just eyes. Mondo moved towards the bed and took a seat beside Kiyotaka, his heart rate climbing higher. He swallowed hard.

Kiyotaka spoke softly, “We are worried about you. You need to eat. We need your help with escape. We…” He was grabbing Mondo’s shoulder, and inching closer. His gaze intensified. His look of concern was intimidating in a way. “We want you with us.” Mondo almost passed out from how nervous he was.

_Can he feel it? Can he sense how fast my heart is going? He’s doing this to me._

Mondo closed his eyes, almost like a reflex. Like he had to. But Kiyotaka quickly got up from the bed, his boots hitting against the floor with a loud clasp. Mondo opened his eyes, and Kiyotaka was looking at him, confused.

“Are you okay?” he asked, innocence washing over him. He had no idea.

“I’ll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow,” Mondo coughed up, trying to save his ass. Kiyotaka smiled. His face was so cute, he had small dimples at the corners of his lips, and the eye crinkles when he smiled meant that it was genuine. He looked so professional in everything he did, but remarkable.

With those words, Kiyotaka departed, closing the door behind him. Leaving Mondo to his thoughts. He wasn’t going to get sleep at this rate, especially since he couldn’t breathe steadily. His mind was becoming a haze, full of impurity and things that he barely thought of. Something was stirring within him. Within his soul. Maybe it was just his body, picking up on the raging hormones.

Mondo buried his face in his hands, completely aware of what he had to do. _Shit._

He collapsed on his bed, thinking about Kiyotaka. What a finely sculpted guy he was. Like a god. Mondo could feel his cheeks flush; he probably was so red at that moment. He closed his eyes and started picturing it. Kiyotaka was in the pool again. Mondo was with him.

Mondo’s hands were traveling down, he was going to have a release like he wanted to. But it wasn’t destructive like he had thought. He was quiet, even though no one could hear through the walls. The night ended with a loud gasp, and Mondo shortly fell asleep, feeling some relief.

\------

The morning announcement came on, but Mondo was already up before it came on. He was cleaning himself up, and tidying up his room. He had to pull himself together. His hair bounced back to its original state and he looked refreshed. It was a rough couple of days, but he had to pull himself together. He was eager to go to the dining hall. But it was mostly to see Kiyotaka. He smiled when he thought of seeing him.

He paced around his room a couple times and quickly exited. He was in his prime state, and he felt like he was back on top of the world. He took a deep breath, and headed to the dining hall.

The faces of awe were evident when he reappeared in front of the students. Some whispered amongst themselves, probably shocked that he was even alive. They thought his corpse was rotting in his room. The announcement that someone was dead would only come on if three people saw it, after all. He could have been gone and no one would have known. It was fucked up when he thought about it.

Everyone settled down when Kiyotaka spoke up, saying they had to discuss the latest escape plans. Of course, no one had anything. It was useless to even talk about something that just would not happen. He admired Kiyotaka’s spirit, but he was going about it the wrong way. But he wasn’t going to butt in, especially since he didn’t care about what happened.

Mondo got something to eat so he wouldn’t have to suffer the dreadful talking that the students just had to do. He sat in the back, as far away as possible, and just stared from a distance. His eyes could only focus on one man, of course. He remembered that subtle touch, and it was enough for him to shiver.

_Fuck. What am I gonna do about this? I have to calm down._

Of course, of fucking course, Kiyotaka had to waltz on down to where Mondo was. He had such a casual stride, like everything was absolutely fine. Not a worry in the world. What a prick. But wow, he couldn’t help but stop thinking about him.

Kiyotaka plopped his happy self right next to Mondo, as close as possible, _of course_. Mondo just wanted to eat his biscuits in peace, and not have to control his heart rate. He didn’t want to have a heart attack for no damn reason. Kiyotaka was humming something, and his casual demeanor was setting Mondo into a fit.

“I have to go, it was nice being here again,” Mondo blurted out. Kiyotaka grabbed a hold of his arm when he got up, and pulled back into the seat.

“You have to eat! You gotta take care of yourself.”

_How can you be so damn concerned? He doesn’t know me. He doesn’t do this with anyone else. Just stop doing this to me, man. I’m dying._

He quickly shoved the rest of the food down his throat, trying to escape the situation as fast as possible. He had a feeling Kiyotaka _knew_ and was just teasing the hell out of him. He kind of… liked it. But he was never going to admit and he certainly wasn’t going to stick around long enough for something to happen.

With a mouth full of food, he got up again. Kiyotaka nodded, and let him go. Mondo almost wanted to scream. He never acted like this with people. He was becoming weak by being trapped. They were tormenting him, whoever put him in this place. They were reducing him to an animal.

Mondo ran to the swimming pool so he could take the edge off. It was the only thing he could do in the dreadful place. He had to keep up his shape somehow anyway.

When he was in the locker room, he was caught by surprise. Someone was in there, like they were waiting for him. Chihiro. In the boy’s locker room?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this be the one fic I actually stick to and try to finish? We shall see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivalry ends with a sauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is changed to avoid Mondo being a killer. Chihiro is spared.

Chihiro was stunned, dropping the gym bag onto the floor in a moment of shock. Mondo was in just as much disbelief as Chihiro was. He had been deceived the whole time.

_We’re alone. I can… maybe, take advantage of that._

Chihiro’s soft and sweet voice lured Mondo out of his thoughts. “M-Mondo! Let me explain.”

Mondo loosened up his stiff posture, trying to shake himself out of any bad thoughts. The killing game had been starting to get to him. He was becoming a savage, a human reduced to its primal state. Was it just naturally in his genes to think of murdering someone innocent to save his skin? It was immoral, but it was just the two of them and Mondo had enough teasing and ridicule for the day.

“Chihiro, how did you get in here?” Mondo coughed up, shaking himself loose of such horrifying thinking.

“I guess I should confess.” Chihiro stared at the floor with legs crossed.

After a few emotional moments of confession, Mondo had heard the truth. He heard the brutal reality that Chihiro had to face on a day-to-day basis. The poor lad had it so hard for him, but he was very dedicated to programming, which Mondo admired. He was never the computer type of guy, since he was always out and about. He just didn’t have time for all of it.

“It’s okay, Chihiro. I understand, I think. I’ll leave you alone.” Mondo sighed. He didn’t want to cause any trouble for a person who didn’t deserve it. All he did was help and contribute to the cause. It wasn’t worth it to stir anything up. He would just keep it a secret to protect Chihiro.

\-------

Mondo was exiting the pool gym and ran to the first floor to get to his room. He was tired of it all. Maybe he would hang out with somebody. He might as well have. It was better to befriend, or at least _pretend_ to be friends, than stay holed up and all alone the whole time. Chihiro might become a good friend of his, since he knew a serious secret.

Time passed by really slowly within the barred hallways of the school. He adventured the whole school, or at least what was available to him, and was bored instantly. There wasn’t much to do at all.

Mondo took the time to visit the school store, just to see what all the fuss was about. He could probably snag some sweet knick knacks to at least boost some happiness for himself. The rooms they stayed in were dreadfully plain and drab, so he could at least decorate it with something while he had the time.

He walked swiftly to the store, trying to avoid other people for the moment. Once he had a plan, he was going to be focused on it. It wasn’t a very difficult objective, but he didn’t want to get distracted. He did not have medicine to help him overcome his focusing problems, but he would just get through it the best he could for the time being.

Slipping inside, Mondo was immediately greeted with stacks of merchandise and unique items that filled the walls. There was a convenient little machine on the tabletop, inviting Mondo to take a gander at it. He had a few Monokuma coins from picking them off the ground around the school. It was a good thing he did that, when there was an actual use for them after all.

Mondo pulled the lever that was protruding from the side of the machine, and immediately the machine whirred and made a bunch of noise that he was afraid would attract the other students. In a quick moment, a small gift capsule came out the bottom of the machine.

Inside the little wrapped package was a small cup of noodles. Mondo’s mood brightened up… he loved those things. It was a perfect snack and it always satisfied him, especially because there was a variety of flavors that he could always try. The label on this particular cup indicated that it was a spicy chicken flavor. He was excited to try it. It felt like the last time he had something like that was way before the killing game even started.

Mondo was already digging into his noodles, but he decided to take another try at the MonoMono machine. He could see how it could become addicting and take up lots of time. He pulled the lever once more and the machine whirred. The capsule popped out almost instantly, and Mondo inspected it. He put his noodles on the tabletop so he could use both hands to unwrap. To his surprise, he found a cherry blossom bouquet. He didn’t exactly _favor_ it, but it was comforting to look at. He would display it in his room probably.

Unfortunately, Mondo didn’t have too many coins, so he decided to stop playing for the moment just in case another activity required the coins. He finished his noodles quickly and shoved the bouquet into his pocket. He was pleased to have gotten what he did that day.

On the way out, Mondo ran into Kirigiri. She was silent, as she usually was. But she wasn’t even going into the school store, just inspecting the hallway around it. She did a curt nod towards Mondo, but that was about it. He knew she wasn’t a big talker, only when it came to the serious work. They went their separate ways.

It didn’t feel like much time had passed, but somehow, Mondo was starting to feel weary already. He didn’t even do much that day. Just messed around with the different rooms and the MonoMono machine. It shouldn’t have been more than hour, but his perception of time had changed drastically since they arrived there. What if Monokuma lied about night time and the time was way different than what he was letting on? It was a silly thought, but it could have been a tactic to mess up their sleep schedules.

\-------

Before long, Monokuma had made the nighttime announcement, and Mondo was already shuffling to his room to collapse into the bed. He had already set up the cherry blossom earlier, so seeing it once again would bring him some sort of odd comfort. He quickly gathered up his trash from the dining hall since he fixed himself to a snack before the night would end, and he was hurriedly moving out.

With a big crash, Kiyotaka bumped into Mondo on his way out, but he had a stack of books in his arms. They fell all over the floor, causing a bunch of havoc. Mondo decided that if he helped, the sooner he could just go to sleep. But, as soon as all the books were returned to Kiyotaka, the man decided to shout some nonsense.

“Mondo Oowada! I challenge you to see how long you can last in the sauna! If you are no coward, I say we do it right now!” He pointed his finger at Mondo, and had the most serious expression on his face, so there was no way around it.

Mondo gritted his teeth, his anger leaking out from his pores. “Okay! I’m no pussy, I would win against your weak ass!” Somehow, a challenge had already pumped him up. He wanted to prove that he was above the moral compass, that he was better than all of them. He smirked menacingly, and was already on his way to the sauna.

Kiyotaka stopped him in his tracks, demanding someone time them. It wouldn’t be honest or valid enough if an outsider couldn’t judge the time. Mondo sighed, and let Kiyotaka do his thing.

Once he came back, Makoto Naegi, who was half-asleep and yawning, was with him. Makoto was always pretty useful, and was kind of a neutral player in all of this, so he would be okay enough. Mondo grunted. “Let’s go.”

Mondo threw off his overcoat, revealing his muscular figure, his white tank top exposed. Kiyotaka watched in awe at first, but he was quick to strip down to the bare minimum. He wasn’t too bad himself. He certainly didn’t slack when it came to exercise.

_He is going to cover himself in sweat…_

He really didn’t need to expose himself too much, he was perfectly fine and tough enough to handle the heat in extra layers. It would just prove he had the superior strength.

Makoto Naegi was told to wait outside the door, and he could probably hear their bickering towards each other. It must have been midnight when Makoto was allowed to leave, because it was only fair. The guy had a lot of stress already from the first killing.

The two kept going at it for a couple more hours. They were both profusely sweating, drenched in their own stick. It was truly uncomfortable and they probably smelled disgusting, but they had to express their hatred in any way possible. They sat next to each other, yelling every couple of minutes about who was _obviously_ going to win. Mondo kept asking Kiyotaka if he had to tap out for some water, it would be perfectly understandable.

“I know you’re thirsty, you could probably get out now to get a cooling sip of water,” Mondo slyly said. He nudged Kiyotaka with his elbow gently, trying to coerce him to lose. It didn’t do anything.

Another hour or so passed by. They were more quiet than they had been. The heat kind of just registered a mellow mood. They were calm and _pretty_ relaxed. Mondo would take glances at Kiyotaka’s body, glistening with sweat. He kind of liked that visual.

Kiyotaka sighed to break the silence. “What can I do to make you not hate me, Mondo? I truly did not mean to form a bad image upon you.”

Mondo looked at the other man for a moment. “Just a dude thing I guess. To have a rival.”

“So, you don’t hate me personally?” Kiyotaka frowned, a puppy face forming across his face.

Mondo shrugged, but couldn’t lie. “Nah, I just hate people with sticks so far up their ass that they can’t chill for a minute. But I think you’re alright after this.”

A smile crossed Kiyotaka’s face. He literally lit up the room. “Oh, that makes me so pleased! But…”

They exchanged a look. “Do you want to call it a tie?”

A sigh of relief flushed through Mondo, and he was instantly agreeing. “Please.”

They got up at the same time and exited the sauna, the cool air flooding their systems when they stepped out. It was definitely a better feeling than the heat. It must have been dead in the night when they finally got out, the halls were absolutely silent and calm. The night always had an eerie feeling to it, as if the shadows would come out and attack. That was just a reoccurring dream Mondo had.

Kiyotaka placed a gentle hand on Mondo’s bare shoulder. “Glad we could be bros.” The man didn’t have to stand so close to Mondo but he did.

Mondo turned around and looked directly into Kiyotaka’s fiery eyes. They just stared at each other for a good moment. Mondo could feel his heart beating in his throat, and he swallowed hard.

“Bros,” Mondo practically exhaled. He extended out an arm, his hand shaking.

Kiyotaka took the handshake, and smiled. It was a cute little smile. It was so genuine and heartwarming. Mondo didn’t even know what to say after the handshake ended. His heart was throbbing, and he was breathing intensely. They were so close, almost skin-on-skin contact. It was driving him nuts. He hadn’t a genuine connection to someone in so long, but after the challenge, he felt himself gravitating closer.

At first it was just lust, just because he hadn’t done anything in a while, but he was growing attachment. They were friends. Somehow, that hatred snapped between them and it was gone in an instant. Mondo smiled. He didn’t know how he felt exactly, but it made him happy. He was happy that they could grow closer and didn’t have to make things strained. They nodded towards each other and went to their dorms.

\-------

Mondo was up bright and early to head to the dining hall. He was so glad to see Kiyotaka already there, sitting with Makoto and Kirgiri at the main table. He joined them, and it felt so comforting to actually be liked. Makoto questioned their sudden friendship, but later accepted it. The bond seemed strong, like it was a friendship that was just waiting for the right moment to spring up.

Mondo spotted Chihiro sauntering into the dining room, reserved as usual. He sat across from them and smiled, a sweet and adorable smile. But, as much as he didn’t want to think about it, Kiyotaka kept jumping around in his mind. He wouldn’t mind… if they accidentally got trapped together in an enclosed space.

Their breakfast ended and they all went back to their rooms. It didn’t take too long for Mondo to hear a knock on his door when he settled into his room. His heart rate spiked up.

He opened up the door to see the familiar face. The face that was implanted into all of his dreams and thoughts.

“Taka, good to see you! What do you want to do today, bro?” Mondo was smiling and all cheery.

“I have a gift for you!”

Mondo was excited to see what it was. The school store had a lot of cool stuff.

Kiyotaka handed Mondo a sealed envelope. Their hands touched for a brief moment, and that moment alone was pure bliss. It was interesting. It was so formally prepared.

Mondo opened the envelope and found a letter enclosed. He took a glance over it, and it looked like handwriting. It was neat and organized, not a letter out of order. It was carefully crafted to look professional.

He read over the fine lettering, and his heart rate jumped up once again. He had gotten a letter, obviously, but the content within it, was **love**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to gay up.

> _Mondo Oowada,_
> 
> _To be writing this letter, is quite difficult for someone like me. It is out of character for me to express myself openly. My emotional position for you is one that is rather high, where I felt compelled to write out those emotional sequences to you. My mouth cannot form the proper wording to be able to express the exact feeling I portray when I spend time with you, or rather, when we have conversed a few times and had intimate moments. I respect your leadership skills and tough interior; you seem to be admirable in your ultimate talent. However, not only do I admire you, but also I have seem to grown a considerable level of fondness for you. Whether that is of amorous feeling or of passionate feeling, I have no clear answer. What I do know is that I would like to find out, and I would like to know if you reciprocate anything. I care for you greatly, it is almost stupid how much I would do to see you be successful._
> 
> _~ Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

\-----

Mondo folded up the letter neatly and pocketed it in his overcoat. His hands were humidifying with a cold sweat, and he could feel the air escaping his lungs at a rapid rate. He could almost _feel_ the emotion in the letter. It was too much for him to handle, he had never gotten such a gift from anyone. He didn’t know how to react, and he so badly just wanted to prove that he _did_ reciprocate by kissing him, or something else that was unexpected. He didn’t want to ruin things though, he just wanted things to be alright.

With all the hell that was the killing game, finally one thing was going right for him. He finally got to feel something that resembled happiness, and he didn’t know why he happened to find someone in the midst of a killing game, but he did. His heart just chose someone that had vast differences from him.

Mondo swallowed hard, allowing himself a moment to think of what he could possibly respond with. “Taka, bro, this is really thoughtful of you…” Kiyotaka had a look of disappointment already. “W-wait, don’t think I don’t like you… I just don’t know what to say.” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Kiyotaka took Mondo’s hands into his, softly and gently. He smiled tenderly, his face lighting up with a heartwarming color. He looked so handsome, his short spiky hair appearing to be very much like velvet, soft to the touch, and well groomed. He looked so healthy, so supple, and so cautious of how he took care of himself. He looked delicate to the touch and smooth, Mondo just wanted to hold him.

To his surprise, Mondo wasn’t the one who was thinking of making a bold move to express his feelings.

Kiyotaka asked in a whispery voice, “Can I…” Mondo was waiting for it. “May I visit you later tonight?” Mondo’s heart dropped, but he understood.

“Yeah, what for?”

“I just want to spend time with you, but without the burden of this killing game.” He smiled reassuringly, calming Mondo down a bit.

He let go of Mondo’s hands, and he rubbed his neck nervously. “I will see you later, bro.” With those words, Kiyotaka departed. Mondo continued with his day as usual, traveling around, talking to a few of the students that were around. He didn’t really talk to many of them, but he started talking to Chihiro a little more ever since they ran into each other in the locker room. He’s been helping Chihiro with getting fit, but he didn’t overwork Chihiro with it. Just enough to get some blood pumping.

Mondo decided to visit the gymnasium on the first floor just to get himself busy with _something_ that could take time away. He was nervous for later, since apparently he was getting another visit from Kiyotaka. However, he was even more nervous that Kiyotaka was going to be killed or something because someone hadn’t been killed a little while, and he was wondering if someone was planning on making a move soon. He didn’t want his only chance at happiness to be taken away from him. It would _piss him off._

He caught sight of Monokuma when he entered the gym, and immediately wanted to leave, but the damn bear convinced him to stay and do some exercises with him. _What the fuck?_ He just complied and went along with it, since being rude to Monokuma didn’t help with the mission at all and just made the tasks more tedious as the days passed. Monokuma just presented more _despair_ to the students with all his incentives and weird activities.

Unfortunately, Monokuma tried to initiate conversation with Mondo, even though he mostly gave dry responses and had no desire to talk at all.

With that pitchy and shrieking voice that Monokuma always had, he would ask Mondo invasive and personal questions. They were alone, which was relieving, but he was sure somehow, someone was listening to the conversation. He wouldn’t be happy if someone had found out his secret.

“Mondo Oowada! The leader of The Crazy Diamonds, do you still feel _guilty_?” Monokuma was mocking him, and it was annoying.

Mondo gritted his teeth, and kind of tried to ignore the bear. He continued lifting the weights in the corner of the gym, pumping up a sweat. He just wanted to get out of the way, but Monokuma was insistent.

“Oh, Daiya, he was _quite_ the leader! He was a mighty brave brother, don’t you think?”

Mondo was huffing now, trying to focus on his sets. But Monokuma was getting into his head, mocking him. He knew his weakness… he couldn’t keep it a secret for much longer, especially with Monokuma hounding him. There was an emotional wrenching in his gut, and he tried to contain his feelings, but it was too powerful.

Monokuma wouldn’t stop pulling at his emotions though. “He sacrificed himself for you, or at least that’s what _everyone_ believes.” He let out that hearty and irritating laugh that he always did. It was all a little game to him, and everyone he tormented was just a pawn in the game. What kind of monster would punish people like that?

Mondo couldn’t hold in his anger anymore, and he dropped the dumbbells onto the ground, letting out a loud clang throughout the gymnasium. He was pumped up now, his heart racing, his adrenaline rushing.

“Shut the _fuck_ up! I loved my brother; he was the one I looked up to the most. I _loved_ him! You don’t know the kind of shit that I had to go through just to forgive myself! Get off my ass, it’s nothing you would ever understand in your goddamn worthless life, you mongrel!” Mondo wanted to beat the shit out of Monokuma, but he knew the consequences. He would be killed, and it wasn’t going to be painless. He sighed heavily, staring down the evil thing.

Monokuma laughed. “Oh, you are such a delight! Scurry on outta here, little one, we have a surprise for you later!” He was doubling over in laughter, like the whole thing was absolutely hilarious to him. Mondo’s anger wasn’t valid enough to be sympathized with, it wasn’t like he deserved it anyway. If anyone else knew though, it wouldn’t be good on him.

\-----

Hours passed by where Mondo just sat in the dining room, stuffing himself with whatever he could find. He paced around the entire room, and even scoped out the kitchen to look at the utensils that lay around. The knives were interesting, just how they were deliberately placed to have someone take them. He wanted to take one and just chuck it at Monokuma from a distance, just to see what would happen, but that wouldn’t guarantee his safety. It was pointless anyway, it wouldn’t prove anything. He was just _angry_.

Mondo could only suppress his anger when he thought about Kiyotaka, and how he spent the time to write something just for him. He appreciated it more than anything, he was so happy about it. He just wanted to see that man again, to hold him. It was probably too good to be true, but just seeing him would be enough to cheer him up.

Nighttime hit.

It felt like Monokuma was directly speaking to Mondo, especially since he was the only one in the dining hall. He was forced to leave otherwise he would get punished, and he stood outside the door with his head buried in his hands. Everything felt like it was his fault.

Mondo almost wanted to break down right there in the hallway, but he decided to just go to his room and wait it out. All he could ever do is wait it out. He was trapped until something triggered a chain of events. Nothing else could be done except wait. Unless he did something himself.

While in his room, Mondo kind of went off. He was still angry, and those feelings always lingered when he thought about his brother. He threw his bedding around and punched the wall several times, bruising his knuckles, and he threw his overcoat on the ground. He ruffled up his hair, ruining the style he was so used to, the strands falling to his shoulders. It was such a pain to have to endure all of that again.

He had completely forgotten all about Kiyotaka until the knock on his door snapped him out of his angry state. His mood entirely changed. He rubbed his temples, trying to forget how much of a wreck he is. He can only hide it from everyone else for the time being, until he finally _snaps_. Perhaps that’s what Monokuma was planning all along. He knew what kind of person Mondo was.

Without hesitation, Mondo sprung to the door, excited to see Kiyotaka. He wasn’t surprised when he saw the man at his door with a wide smile and holding something in his hand.

“Do you want to come in, bro?” Mondo asked, heavily breathing from his angry fit.

“Are you alright?” was the first thing that Kiyotaka asked before anything else. He was good at reading people.

Mondo chuckled. “Perfectly fine now that you’re here.” He managed to give a toothy smile to Kiyotaka, and a smile was returned. He motioned for Kiyotaka to come in, and he followed accordingly.

As soon as the door was shut and they were situated, Kiyotaka held up an ornate box. It was pretty, with swirling designs and speckling gold patterns. It looked too elegant to be given to Mondo, but he was forced to accept it. Taka was extremely happy about it, at least that’s how it seemed.

“Open it!” the man exclaimed, excitement filling the air.

Mondo opened it slowly, and the gift revealed itself. It was a ring. But, it wasn’t some cheap ring you would have found anywhere. There was an engraving on the jewel… the _diamond_. It was from one of the flag’s symbols that he hung in his dorm room. Taka was barely in his dorm room and managed to construct a ring made of one of the flags? It was incredible.

Almost as if it were synchronized, the two looked up at each other at the right time.

“T-Thank you, Taka. This means a lot.” He was emotional, he was so happy he couldn’t express it properly. He expressed his gratitude by grabbing Taka and holding him in a tight hug. He felt Taka’s heart beating… it was fast.

 _Fuck. I’m in too deep._ Mondo let go of Taka slowly, and looked at him for a solid moment. There was a long moment of silence, at least it seemed that way.

“Would you like to have a seat with me, Taka?” Mondo nervously asked, not sure what else to do.

“No.” _What?_ “I wanted to ask you something, Mondo.” He seemed serious.

“Oh?”

Kiyotaka sighed. “I want to…” He hesitated. “I want to become your significant other.” He looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet around.

Mondo lifted up Taka’s chin with a soft push with his fingers, and he looked directly at him, absorbing all his features. He wanted to appreciate the moment for as long as he possibly could have. It was a soft moment, and the pheromones were flowing through the air.

Mondo was smiling so damn much. A whole lot of stress lifted from his shoulders, and it felt like he was reborn as a new man. He caressed Taka’s cheek and whispered a delicate ‘yes’. They both were smiling now, it was wholesome and a moment full of purity.

Mondo grabbed the other man’s shoulders and leaned in to bump their foreheads together, and he was just so relieved that it was all working out for him. They synchronized their breathing and just listened to each other for a long time. It was silent, and they just took in one another’s presence. No words could have described the time that they were having.

Taka pulled away leisurely, observing Mondo’s face the entire time. “We should both get some rest. I-I am so glad this happened.” Mondo nodded, speechless.

“Sleep well, prince,” Mondo uttered. Taka departed and he was left alone to his thoughts.

He slipped on the ring and held onto it for a moment. He grinned to himself, and could feel his blood rushing. It was probably the best thing that had happened to him since he became the leader for his gang. But, this was different. Probably even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*


	5. Chapter 5

Funny how the world worked. First there’s a devastating position that one will be pushed into and then the next moment there’s a moment where peace is finally met. Mondo experienced both of those things, all in the span of the few weeks that he stayed at Hope’s Peak Academy. He had to witness a terrible death, and someone else’s life was to be taken because of a misunderstanding. There was no way anyone would be able to escape until more people would have to be put down. Mondo was afraid that he was next, or maybe his only friends.

_Friends._ Mondo never believed he would be able to have any, especially given the circumstances. But he did. He was so glad he did and he was able to find some serenity within it.

It was unfortunate that he had to find acquaintanceship where there was a high chance that those people would be murdered. It was all Monokuma’s plan. It was all just a joke to that goddamn bear.

Mondo looked at the ring that Kiyotaka had given him.  _How did he even get a hold of this?_ There was no way that the school store and its pathetic little game would contain something so valuable. How would Kiyotaka even design it anyway, what secrets did that man hold?

Mondo twiddled with the ring that was secured on his finger, and he watched as the jewel would glow in certain light. It was an enchanting ring, one that would catch anyone’s attention in an instant. He really felt like he didn’t deserve such a gift, especially when he has given nothing in return. He didn’t even think he had a  _chance_ with Taka. The man was impeccable, sculpted like a Greek god. He was marvelous.

But he smiled about it. It was truly a dream come true, even if it was in the midst of a killing game. A cruel joke to be played on the hearts of the loving man. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt, not Chihiro, not Kiyotaka, not anyone. If it came down to it, Mondo would sacrifice himself to save the others. He had developed more maturity since his days in the gang.

Moments passed where all Mondo did was reminisce in old memories of Daiya and thinking about the killing game that was inevitably going to lead to another death. He wanted it to be over, and he wanted to get out and find some peace. He wanted to forgive himself for his mistake with his brother. He thought about sharing it with someone, just to take some of the pressure off his shoulders, but there was no one he could trust enough. Everyone knew what kind of person he was, a monster in disguise.

Nonetheless, he had a pleasant night. The time spent with Kiyotaka was too good for him, and he wanted more. He wanted to give something to him too, especially for all the concern and compassion that Taka had given to him, despite being enemies.

The stamina challenge had changed them. The intense heat and pressure of the sauna was enough to attach their minds together and realize that it wasn’t worth being enemies. Maybe that’s when Taka realized that he had feelings. But Mondo would never know, and he certainly could never tell. He was always a lustful bastard and he took every small sign as a chance that he was going to have a meaningless fuck and then they would never speak again.

It was different. There was love there.

The time was ticking by, and Mondo thought about sleeping. But his heart was racing a million miles per minute and he just kept feeling the ring, running his fingers over every fine detail.  _He deserves better, but I wanna treat him right._

Mondo laid down across his bed, sprawling his body across the sheets. He looked up at the ceiling for a while, thinking about the good things that were coming, but also the bad. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Taka.

———

The morning announcement disturbed Mondo from a dreamless sleep as it always did. Monokuma never knew how to shut his damn mouth, and it really bothered Mondo. He just was too weary from all the  _shit_ that was happening. But at least he was able to see Taka.

He got himself dressed and he fixed up his mess on his head, and he headed out right away to the dining hall. His stomach was is knots because of his nervousness and also hunger. He wasn’t much of an eater, especially in those days.

As soon as he entered, Kiyotaka greeted him with a wide smile and he walked towards Mondo eagerly. There was no one else in the dining hall except for them. Everyone else must have just been still in bed or on their way. Kiyotaka extended a hand towards Mondo, and Mondo wasn’t sure what to do so he just shook it like it was a business meeting.

It was funny how Kiyotaka reacted so shocked. He was trying to show a romantic gesture and Mondo showed the professional response. But Kiyotaka gently grasped Mondo’s hand and led him to the big table. They sat across from each other, with Kiyotaka resting his chin on his hands and leaning forward.

“How did you sleep?” Kiyotaka asked right away.

With a yawn, Mondo replied, “Oh y’know, alright I guess. You?”

“Excellent...” Kiyotaka paused, looked around, and continued, “How do you feel?” His look of genuine concern tugged at Mondo’s heartstrings.

“I feel like... you’re a damn fool for wanting anything to do with me.” Mondo leaned in. “But it’s cool.”

Kiyotaka stood up from his seat, eyeing Mondo down the whole time as he approached him on the other side. He firmly placed himself right next to Mondo and looked him in the eyes.

“Would you like to come to my room?” Kiyotaka asked, kind of in a suggesting way. But it might have been intentional purely for persuasion.

Mondo gulped. He was already feeling himself get heated from the intensity of it all. “Yeah, bro. What about breakfast?”

“After breakfast, I meant. The others should be arriving soon.” Just like it was on cue, Aoi and Byakuya arrived to the dining room, followed by Sakura and Toko, who was dragging beside Byakuya.

Kiyotaka welcomed them all with that charming personality he had, and he directed everyone that they if they had a piece to say, it would be conducted orderly.

When everyone arrived, they all got seated accordingly with their teas and breakfast foods. Celestia was the first one to speak up, taking an appropriate sip of her tea to gain some sophistication.

“We have suspicion that someone is already planning to make their move on one of us, possibly tonight!” She giggled and took another sip. “We have heard some suspicious night activity so we can only hope that we can be safe.” She was quite the character, never showing her true feelings and hiding it with fake enthusiasm. She truly earned her ultimate talent.

Kirigiri was first to question the activity. She had a natural talent for detective work, and since they didn’t know her ultimate talent, it was possible that it was natural for her to be a detective. They had their own Sherlock Holmes.

The students discussed the matter, afraid that someone in the same room was going to betray them. But at the end of the meeting, they couldn’t piece any information together and just had to be on high alert until the suspicious activity receded.

After everyone said their part and shared their meals, they departed one by one. Mondo noticed Hifumi still eating, but he was alone and in the corner of the dining room. He had been isolating himself more often than he used to, and Mondo remembered him being more open to become friends with everyone. It was possible that he was just terrified by the idea of being an easy target.

Besides Hifumi, Mondo and Kiyotaka were the last ones in the dining room. Kiyotaka asked if Mondo was ready with a quiet whisper and they both headed out together. Mondo’s mind buzzed with a million thoughts, and  _some_ were quite naughty. But he would never admit to it.

———

Kiyotaka opened his door quickly, and Mondo trailed behind. Immediately upon entering, Kiyotaka seemed to be really bothered about something. The atmosphere was no longer one that was flirty and cute, but of a serious demeanor. Taka seemed to be nervous about something; his hands were shaking and he had a clammy exterior.

“Is everything alright?” Mondo couldn’t help but ask. Kiyotaka was pacing around frantically.

He looked at the floor as he answered, “The suspicious activity was most likely me.” Mondo jumped back a little bit, surprised to hear that Kiyotaka was doing strange things at night. “However, the reason for being active was of no impure intentions. I was simply looking through the storage room… for your gift.” He gave a smug grin, and Mondo almost punched him for being a dork.

“Jeez, you almost sent me into a heart attack. Thought you were plannin’ some kind of murder.” Mondo laughed weakly. Kiyotaka rolled his eyes.

Kiyotaka stepped closer to Mondo, who was just standing in the middle of the room, and started stroking his overcoat gently. He was feeling the hemming and the stitching, along with the fine details in the embroidery. Mondo swallowed hard, unsure of what was happening. Taka was shorter than him, so he was looking down at the man slightly, just watching him jerk around to feel the fabric.

“I always admired how your appearance would glow when you put this on,” Kiyotaka simply said. _Is he trying to get me off?_

Kiyotaka looked so soft, so endearing, so magical. He emulated a glowing light and the fact that he was _so close_ was tearing Mondo up internally. He wanted to hold him and keep him safe at all times. He was so worried about everything that could happen in the future.

Taka stopped stroking the cloth and looked up at Mondo, a face full of warmness and grace. He curved his eyebrows, and Mondo could feel his own heartbeat. _Does that mean I…?_

Before Mondo could even think about doing anything, Kiyotaka was stroking Mondo’s cheek with the back of his hand carefully. Mondo felt at ease, almost as if he was safe from anything. Monokuma couldn’t touch him when he was in this bubble that Kiyotaka created. Mondo gently held onto Kiyotaka’s hand, and he leaned in slowly towards his face. They kissed. That was the first time that Mondo had ever felt that tingly feeling in his chest. That was the first time Mondo had ever actually took in the fact that he was kissing someone that he cared for.

When they released, Mondo almost laughed. Kiyotaka smiled delicately, his lips looking so vulnerable and tantalizing. Mondo rubbed his thumb along Kiyotaka’s cheekbone, and gave him a small peck on his nose, just to make it seem more genuine. Mondo’s chest was heavy with emotion.

“Thanks,” was the only word that Mondo could utter out after so much shock. He licked his lips, feeling like the pressure was still there from Kiyotaka’s own lips. It was _that_ effective.

Kiyotaka didn’t even reply, he just wrapped his arms around Mondo’s back and gave a tight squeeze. He was warm. Mondo hugged Taka back, taking in the embrace as much as he could. It was so heartwarming to him. They stood there in the middle of Kiyotaka’s room, just hugging like a bunch of buffoons. But Mondo didn’t care at all. It was so nice to him and he actually felt peace, something that had been robbed from him ever since he came to Hope’s Peak Academy. It was a rare thing for him, regardless of the killing game, and it might have felt like a joke sometimes, but _this_ was real.

They rocked around in each other’s arms for a little while, and Mondo was content about it. He scratched Kiyotaka’s head carefully, trying to feel every inch of him. He brushed Taka’s hair out of his face and he trailed his fingers around the man’s face in swirling motions. He was so soft to the touch, it was refreshing to feel. Mondo was so taken aback by the boldness that Kiyotaka exhibited. He wanted to hold him forever, and damn it he would if he could.

Suddenly, Kiyotaka became tense. His body flared up almost instinctively.

“Mondo, there’s something I must tell you,” Kiyotaka whispered into Mondo’s ear, his warm breath brushing against the hairs on Mondo’s neck. Mondo hummed in response, allowing Kiyotaka to continue. “I don’t remember exactly, but there was talk about you becoming the next victim.”

Mondo released from the hug without hesitation, his eyes bulging and his heart rate speeding. “W-What?”

Kiyotaka nodded slowly, and silently told Mondo, “You have to avoid the gymnasium at all costs, please. All I want for you is to be safe.” Kiyotaka grabbed onto Mondo’s back again, hugging him tightly and securely. He buried his face in Mondo’s chest, probably to listen to his breathing. To see if he is calming down.

He was calming down. There was a lead. Someone was planning something, and somehow Kiyotaka knew. _Shit, I have to find this motherfucker and take them out before they get to me first._ Mondo’s stubbornness was driving him to take a visit to the gym anyway, and pay the plotter a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided how I'm going to end it so now this will probably actually be my first fic I finish.


End file.
